Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by brianna2alexa
Summary: Ron cheats, Draco takes a chance. Its rated M for a reason, do not read if you can't handle smut! Disclaimer: I do not own it, JKR does, i am just borrowing it.


"Ronald Weasley! How could you?" Hermione's voice shook with anger. She had gone looking for her best friend/boyfriend and had searched all over the grounds of Hogwarts for him, finally stumbling upon him in a little used corner of the fourth floor corridor. The corner was actually to the left of the north door entrance of the corridor and had a tapestry half covering it from view. Hermione had a heard a groan from the corner and as Head Girl she knew it was her duty to check it out to see if a student had been hurt.

Gripping her wand tightly and softly saying 'Lumos' she had pushed the curtain aside to reveal two students in the middle of what seemed to be a very passionate shag. The red hair on the male and the blonde hair on the female gave away the participants identities. It didn't hurt that the names 'Lavender' and 'Ron' were also said by the active participants.

So caught up in each other they had not noticed another person intruding upon them. So Hermione made her presence known by shouting out the name of her boyfriend. Both students jumped at the sound of her voice and immediately began to dress.

"Mione, I can explain! Its, well, it's…" Ron croaked out the words, stumbling over his supposed explanation. He hastily righted his robes while under her piercing glare.

Hermione stood there looking back and forth between the two of them. "Well?" She was angry, no, she was beyond angry. She was fuming.

"It'll be best of I explain, Ron." Lavender had finished righting her own robes and stepped in front of Hermione. "It's very easy to understand, Hermione. You weren't enough for him. I am. It's as simple as that."

"Why, Lavender? Because you shagged him? That makes you better? No, in my book it makes you a cheap tart!" Hermione flung back at her, hurt beyond belief at being told she wasn't good enough. After all, wasn't that the reason for the war and the reason Harry had won last summer? Because she was good enough…all muggleborns and half-bloods were good enough.

"That's just it Hermione. Your precious books are more important to you than anything else. Books won't warm your bed and they certainly won't warm Ron's. That's why he came after me; he was tired of being alone while you always went off to do homework and Head Girl duties." Shaking her head at Hermione, Lavender continued. "Face it, you're too much of prude to really be in a relationship anyway. I did you a favor. Come along, Ron. We'll find somewhere else for privacy."

All during Lavender and Hermione's exchange Ron had kept silent. He wanted to reach out to Hermione. He cared for her, but he wanted more than she had been willing to give. He wasn't sorry for chasing Lavender but he was sorry to see the girl that had been his friend since the Troll Incident, get hurt. Deciding to not say anything at all, he quietly walked past her and followed Lavender down the corridor.

Hermione stood there, feeling the loneliest she had in a long time. Tears gathered in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. At least not here where anyone could see. She would wait until she got up to the Head's Dorm and into her room before she let loose those tears. Turning to go, she was startled to see Slytherins answer to the Golden Trio was blocking her way.

Since the end of the war, most of the Slytherin students did not return to school. Those that did had secretly passed on information gleaned from their parents on to Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini, along with Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass were the only Seventh Years to return. Mostly they kept to themselves, and hardly bothered with anyone at all, unless it was for school assignments. Draco Malfoy had been named Head Boy and was the only one on relatively nice speaking terms with Hermione. Currently, he along with Blaise and Pansy were standing in front of her.

"Alright there, Hermione?" Asked Blaise. The quiet dark skinned Slytherin stepped towards her, a concerned look on his face. She had been partnered up with him in classes a few times already this year and found they worked well together. Appreciative of his concern, she nodded quickly and murmured a quiet, "Yes. Thank you, Blaise," before walking off towards the Heads dorm.

SATURDAY – LIBRARY

Hermione was seated at a table in the back of the library. It was fairly secluded being right next to the doors that led to the Restricted Section. She was currently waiting for Blaise to arrive as they were partners on the current T-fig project. She currently had her parchment and quill in hand and was copying notes from _Transfiguration Through the Ages by Templeton Square. _

She had herself a good cry in her dorm room last night. Draco had even knocked on her door to see if she was ok. She had pretended to be asleep though, as she had been thoroughly humiliated in front of him earlier and had not wanted anyone to see her shame. This morning she had dressed in low slung denim jeans, a green v-neck sweater and black low heeled boots. She had plaited her hair and put on a small amount of blush, mascara, and pink lip gloss. She had made the effort for herself first, but to also show others that Hermione Granger would not be brought low by a wizard who couldn't keep his trousers zipped! She had walked out of the head's common room with her head held high, not even noticing the silver eyes that followed her movements with a satisfied smirk.

Hermione looked up from her parchment as Blaise sat down across from her. She smiled at the Slytherin, pleased to see he was always on time for their study sessions. He smiled back and leaned in to ask her a question. Although it was early and most students would not be in the library so early on a Saturday, he kept his voice low.

"Hermione, I hope you don't mind me asking but what exactly happened yesterday?" Hermione heard the sincerity in his voice and decided to answer him. However, she still felt embarrassed and so did not look him directly in the eye as she spoke.

"I was looking for Ron yesterday and I couldn't find him in any of the usual spots. I was walking down the fourth floor corridor when I heard a noise in one of the corners. You know the ones with the curtains on them?" Blaise nodded even though she was not looking at him. She continued on with her tale.

"I moved the curtain aside and well, I saw them going at it. At first I didn't know who it was, but then they said each other's names." She swallowed quickly over the lump forming in her throat. Although it hurt to talk about it she knew she would feel better once she had told someone.

"And then when I questioned them, you heard what Lavender said. That's all there is to it. I was a blind fool." She tried to smile at Blaise after completing her story but it came out more like a grimace.

"Weasley's the fool, Hermione. Anyone with eyes can see that." He said to her. Not wanting her to be uncomfortable any longer, he changed the subject. "So have you found anything useful in that book?"

"Oh yes, Templeton Square had a fascinating life. Did you know…?"

As they worked on their essay neither knew that there had been someone spying on their conversation.

LUNCH - THE GREAT HALL

The beginning of the year had brought many changes to Hogwarts. One of the biggest was the dissolution of House Tables. Now there were plenty of smaller tables for groups to sit at and it didn't matter what House they were from. Hermione entered the Great Hall and immediately caught sight of Harry and Ginny at a table towards the center of the room. Ginny waved her over and she took a few steps in their direction when someone shoved her and forced her to lose her balance and land on her butt. Her ankle had twisted violently on the way down and tears were in her eyes as she gently touched it to see how bad the damage was.

Looking up, she saw Lavender staring at her with a smirk. "Even when you don't have your nose in book you still can't see where you're going? Pathetic, Hermione!" She pulled Ron behind her towards the table where Harry and Ginny were seated. Now that she could publicly claim Ron she wanted everyone to see her seated at the table with Hogwarts most popular couple.

Draco had strolled into the Great Hall a few seconds behind Ron and Lavender and had witnessed the entire thing. He hurried over to Hermione's side just as she was about to attempt to stand. He crouched down beside her before she could get up.

"Don't stand, Granger. I saw you twist your ankle rather harshly. May I have a look?" Hermione stared wide eyed at him. Although they had been on friendly terms, they had never been this close to one another and she could smell him. He smelled of sandalwood and there was the barest hint of cinnamon that most likely came form the weekly tin of sweets his mum sent him. She liked the way his scent enveloped her and made her feel safe.

"Granger? Alright if I have a look?" She nodded and nearly jumped out of her skin at the gentle contact of his hands on her leg. His touch was soft and light as pushed up the cuff of her jeans. He ran a finger lightly over the skin that was exposed at the top of her ankle boot. "It's starting to swell. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. She'll have you fixed right quick." He glanced around and noticed that most of the Great Hall was staring at the two of them, waiting to see what would happen next.

Draco now had two options. He could stand and offer her his arm to lean on, or he could just scoop her up and carry her out of the Great Hall and down to the Hospital Wing. Glancing over to where the Weasel sat, he noticed that the red-head was staring at Hermione like he wanted to take back everything that he had done. Draco growled very softly at the thought. Hermione would be his now, Slug boy had lost his chance. Not even bothering to give Hermione the chance to decline, he simply slid one arm around her shoulders and one beneath her legs and swept her up in his embrace. She automatically wrapped one arm around his neck to hold on. Standing up, he headed out into the corridor.

"Umm, Draco, you can put me down now." She said softly. Not that she wanted him to put her down. Oh no, she actually felt secure, kind of like she belonged there. And if she just tilted her head a little bit more to the side she could rest her head on his shoulder. It would be so easy to do so.

"No." He said.

"No?" She asked him, confused as to why he was saying no. He looked down at her and grinned at the bemused expression on her face. Adjusting her in his arms to get a better grip he saw her wince as her ankle was jostled around.

"No, I will not put you down. You can't walk on that ankle and I actually like you right where you are." He said the last part in a near whisper close to her ear. She turned her head to look at him, surprise evident on her face.

"You want to hold me? Why?" She asked the question hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. Ron had often told her when they were together that she was lucky to have him. And for a while she had believed him, but the way Draco was eyeing her made her think that maybe Ron was not right after all.

Draco walked over to one of the benches that lined the hallway and sat down, keeping Hermione firmly in his lap. Now that he had her he wasn't giving her the chance to escape.

"Hermione, I know we have been on relatively friendly terms since the start of the year, but I have wanted more than that for quite some time. I kept my distance, not because of our past history but because of your association with Weaselbee. I respected you too much to get in the way of what made you happy." He explained quietly. He wasn't normally so vocal about his feelings but he knew that complete honesty was something Hermione needed, especially after the way she had been lied to by Ron.

He stared intensely into her eyes, hoping she could see the truth in his words and maybe eventually reciprocate those feelings. She gazed back at him, getting lost in the silver orbs and she felt as though maybe she was seeing Draco Malfoy for the very first time. If this was real, and by the fluttering in her belly she hoped it was, then could she take the chance? She had been lied to, manipulated, and made to feel worthless by the tart her ex-boyfriend chose to be with. There was definitely the beginning of something here. Perhaps she would follow it and see where she and Draco ended up.

Hermione placed one hand on Draco's cheek and very gently kissed him on the lips. She pulled back after only a few moments and grinning impishly, she spoke, "You best get me to Madam Pomfrey. You can't catch me if I can't run from you in the first place."

Grinning back at her he stood and replied, "As my lady wishes."

SIX MONTHS LATER – GRADUATION NIGHT

Hermione flitted nervously around the hotel room. Tonight was going to be _the_ night and she wanted it to be perfect. The Ministry had allowed the graduating seventh years to have a party in one of Wizarding London's finest hotels. There had been music and dancing, wine flowed freely, and the there was no end to the fine food that was offered. There were top ministry officials as well as the families of the graduates in attendance as well. The Weird Sisters had been contracted to perform and as they had been on hiatus since after the Tri-Wizard Tournament they were met with loud applause and cheering from the crowd.

Draco and Hermione had never been further than an arm's length away from each other the entire night. It wasn't like one was forcing the other to stay close, but ever since that day in the Great Hall, they had gotten closer and closer. Their relationship was the talk of Hogwarts. Were they or weren't they? Everyone wanted to know, but they kept themselves out of the spotlight. They were often spotted holding hands over homework, and sometimes snogging in the halls, but they never actually told anyone they were a couple. It was better that way, especially as whatever Draco did for Hermione, Ron tried to copy or top by doing it for Lavender. Ron's one-sided competition brought enough attention to them, they didn't need or want any more.

Hermione was waving her wand and lighting candles around the room. She thought briefly of adding some scent to the room but decided against it as she loved the smell of Draco and did not want it to be covered up. The king sized bed was covered in black satin and she could feel her body humming in anticipation at the thought of what would go on there tonight. Thank Merlin she was not a virgin and would be able to enjoy making love with Draco without the added worry of a painful first time. Victor had been her first and it was something she explained to Draco as a mutual need between friends, nothing more, nothing less. She still kept in contact with him on occasion, but assured Draco that he had no cause for concern in that direction.

A knock at the door caused her to check herself in the mirror one last time. Satisfied with what she saw she looked through the peep hole to make sure that it was indeed Draco standing there. She caught her breath at the sight of him still in his dress robes. Merlin, he was handsome! Her hand shook slightly as she pulled the door open to allow him entrance. She stood a tad behind the door so that he would not see what she had on until he was completely in the room.

"Hello, love." He said as he walked into the room. He paused as he saw what she had done to it. The candle light, the soft music, and the black satin sheets. Instantly he was hard at the thought of finally claiming his witch. He had not pressured her as their relationship had intensified, sensing that she needed to be the one to decide when making love would be right for her. He turned around and saw her standing in the archway between the small entryway and the rest of the room. All coherent thought was lost as he took in the sight of her.

She had left her hair down so that it spilled out in auburn ringlets down her back. Her eyes held his for a brief moment and in their honeyed depth he could see that this was more than just a relationship. This was forever for her and he vowed then and there that forever was what she would get. His eyes traveled lower and widened at the site of the black lace negligee she was wearing. It came down to mid thigh, but he could clearly see she was not wearing any panties with it. He focused his eyes on the trim patch of hair between her legs and groaned at the vision before him. Gods, he wanted her. Letting his eyes wander lower he saw that her legs were bare and cute little toes were painted a wild and wicked shade of red. Glancing up at her hands he smiled when he realized they were the same color as her toes.

She saw the smile and relaxed as she let the worry over her decision to make love to him tonight roll off her shoulders. Tonight was the right time, the right place, and most assuredly the right man. She saw him stalking towards her and barely had a moment to catch her breath when he had her pinned to the wall, his hips arching so that he could rub his hardness against her core.

"Merlin, Hermione, you look absolutely delicious and I fully intend on taking a few bites out of you," he said as he nuzzled his lips against her neck. The scent, _her _scent, of peaches and vanilla had been haunting him for weeks now. She squirmed in his embrace, loving the feel of him, all hard and heavy against her. The contrast of their bodies never ceased to amaze her, the way he held her made her feel cherished and wanted. She moaned as he nipped gently at the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Draco, I ….oh goodness, do that again," she said as he rolled his hips more deeply into her, causing her to lift one leg and wrap it around his hip.

"As my lady wishes," he replied, rolling his hips again and causing them both to groan. He brought one palm down to her leg and placed on her knee. Slowly he glided it up her thigh, pushing up the scrap of lace as well. He let his fingers rest there for a brief moment.

"Hermione, do you have any idea what you do to me?" He slid both hands over her arse in an attempt to drag her even closer.

"I can feel what I do." She answered, rubbing her center over his hardened length. "Gods, Draco, I want you so much."

"No more than I want you, love." Draco grasped her arse firmly in his hands and pulled her up so that both of her legs were now wrapped securely around his waist. He walked them over to the bed and carefully laid her down upon it. The cool satin felt wonderfully decadent against her skin and it only served to heighten her already burning desires. Draco stood and began to undress himself under her watchful eyes. Keeping his gaze locked on hers he toed off his shoes, dropped his dress robes to the floor and began to unbutton his shirt. Sliding the shirt off one arm and the other he growled at the sight of her pink tongue coming out to lick her lips as her eyes widened, taking in the sight of his well developed chest and abs. He undid his trousers and slid them off, leaving him in only black silk boxers.

Draco climbed up on the bed and positioned himself so that he was kneeling between her open legs. Her pink heaven was laid bare for his eyes and he could see the moistness already. He shoved the negligee up around her waist and delicately traced a path with his finger from her belly button to her clit. Gently he touched it, rubbing the pad of his finger over it in soft circles. Hermione arched back at his touch and lifted her hips in an effort to maximize the feelings he was giving her. Her eyes closed as the heat in her belly intensified. Draco watched as she opened her mouth in an 'O' and panted out breathy little moans as his touch became firmer and he inserted a finger from his other hand in to her aching hole.

"More, oh Draco, more please." She begged. Her hips were rocking and he hadn't even been touching her long. He inserted a second finger and began to pump them in and out in a rhythm that had her panting and pleading with him.

Draco removed his fingers from her wet warmth and she groaned at the loss of contact. Struggling to sit up, finally grasped his face in her hands and kissed him fully on the mouth. All the passion that had been pent up inside her came out in that kiss, and Draco returned it with equal fervor until they both had to come up for air.

Hermione snaked her hand down Draco's chest until she could grasp his turgid length. She squeezed gently and began to run her fingers over his length. Draco moaned at the feel and let his head drop back with pleasure. She gently pushed him until he was now lying back on the bed. She straddled him and centered her self over his cock. They both sighed at the contact of her wet heat over his straining erection. Gently she rocked back and forth, trying to alleviate some of the need. It only made him want her more. He grasped her hips and lifted her so that he could align his cock with her pussy. Taking the hint, Hermione tortuously impaled herself upon him. She gasped at the feel of him inside of her and looked down to find his eyes locked on where their bodies were joined. Seeing the pleasure he got out of that, increased her need and she began to roll her hips over him in a rhythm as old as time.

Draco slid his hands up over her breasts and his fingers teased the hardening peaks. He plucked and pinched them, then pulled her down towards him to lave them with his tongue.

"Draco, oh…" She breathed out as sensations started to get more intense. Draco fucked his hips up, meeting her rolling hips with thrust after thrust of his own. She tightened uncontrollably around him and it was almost his undoing.

"Sit up, baby, I want to watch you ride me as you come." Draco ground out from behind clenched teeth. He was trying desperately to hold back his orgasm, wanting to watch her go over the edge first. Hermione sat up and quickened her pace. It was there just out of her reach and she wanted it, she needed it. Draco saw the want and need in her eyes as she pleaded with him, his name becoming a chant over and over again as the sensations kept growing.

Draco brought his hand down to the juncture of her thighs and rubbed the pad of his thumb over her clit. He pinched it gently between his thumb and forefinger. That was apparently all Hermione needed to send her skyrocketing over the edge and into oblivion. Her head was thrown back and her body shook mercilessly as the orgasm crashed through her. Watching her come apart so beautifully had Draco slamming into her with one final thrust of his hips. With a roar of completion, he spilled his seed into her welcoming heat.

Moments later Hermione collapsed on top of him. Her body spent with the strength of her orgasm, she fell asleep. Draco rolled her to his side and accio'd a blanket to cover them. Tomorrow would be soon enough to ask the witch to be his wife, was his final thought before falling asleep beside her.

A/N: Please review? Please?


End file.
